Fell In Love In a Coffee Shop
by twilightnaley19
Summary: For MisStrawberries Monthly One-Shot Contest! Bella never thought that she would ever find love, or that she would find the one for her, but she did and she found it in Edward. She found love in a Coffee shop! BxE


**Fell In Love in a Coffee Shop**

**For MissStrawberrie's Monthly One-Shot Cullenizer Award**

**AN: So I got the idea for this one shot after listening to Landon Pigg's Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight! And I don't own the songs!**

_**I think that possibly, **_

_**Maybe I'm falling for you,**_

_**Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you**_

**BPOV**

People always talk about how they find love in random places, or how they believe in love at first sight. I was never that lucky though, and I never thought that I would ever be that lucky and find love, let alone find love with the most amazing man in the world.

I wasn't one of those people that believed in love at first sight or that would leave someone to be with someone else. I guess the reason I didn't believe in love or marriage because my parent's marriage had failed even after they tried to make it work. They divorced when I was about six, and my mom relocated to Phoenix and took me along with her. So I had been in between Fork's and Phoenix, during breaks and holidays, and even though I had to go through all of that I was still happy that I got to see both of my parents and wasn't forced to choose, but it opened my eyes to how a marriage could be and evidently put me off for life.

My passion was writing and singing. I loved to write my own stories, songs, and poems but I have never had the nerve to publish them, let alone read over them, but people have heard my songs.

I loved to go to the local coffee shop and play at open mike night. It was such an intimate setting and I felt close to the crowd because the coffee shop was small and comfy. The people were so warm and accepting and I always liked to go there to relax and listen to others perform and to perform myself, in some respects it felt like home, a true home where I was safe.

My best friends were a good support system and supported my dreams of becoming a singer or even an author, but my boyfriend at the time wasn't supportive of my dreams at all and it hurt me to know that, I didn't have the support of my boyfriend. I guess I should be thankful to him for not being a support system to me, because then it wouldn't have lead me to where I am today.

**Flashback**

I had been in and out of the coffee shop for the past couple of weeks and things were going good the crowd was loving me and more and more people have been coming in to hear me play. I hadn't realized that I would have had all of these fans.

Today I was going into the coffee shop again, but I didn't know that today would change my life. I had dressed comfortably, in a boot cut dark wash jeans, chucks, and my Paramore music tee. I left my hair down and applied some light makeup.

Grabbing my coat, guitar and keys I locked up my apartment and made my way to the coffee shop. I never understood why the owners kept it as the "coffee shop" for the name, they never really named it, and I guess they wanted it to be different.

The Clearwater's owned the coffee shop and hired mostly all of the local Fork's college students who went to school in the area. It was mostly the hangout for college students anyway.

Tonight I was performing my new song, it was really random and I have no idea where the inspiration or idea for it came from, I just woke up in the middle of the night a few months ago and the words came to me, and after the lyrics were written I grabbed my guitar and found a tune that was perfect for the song.

I wrapped my coat tightly to me, the weather was really cold tonight and I didn't want to catch a cold or anything. The walk to the coffee shop was a good one, it was a beautiful night and the streets were crowded with tourists, locals, and college students.

I was hoping that I wouldn't break down crying when I was singing tonight. I had been newly single for a month now, but it was still hard because I loved him, I just wasn't in love with him, but it still hurt all the same. My boyfriend Tyler broke up with me after being together for 2 years and it was the hardest moment of my life to hear him say those two words: "IT'S OVER!" I cried for a while and couldn't eat or sleep, my best friends Rosalie and Alice had to knock some sense into me and help me to get over the break up just by being there and being my best friends.

The coffee shop was coming into view, and I felt nervous and happy and so many emotions all in one. I didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but I just felt like my world was about to be rocked and changed for the better.

Apparently, Alice and Rosalie had invited all of our friends and family, of course that would include my ex-boyfriend, because he was now dating one of our friends. I sighed as I reached the coffee shop and pushed open the door, someone was already on stage and I knew that there would probably be more after her. I made my way over to the counter to sign up and get a spot, but not before waving over to my family and friends who were waving at me.

"Hey Ms Bella, you want to sing tonight?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, is there still any space opened?" I asked hoping that I could still get a chance to sing tonight and debut my new song.

"Yeah, actually you can be the last one on tonight." She said as she looked at me and I nodded.

She put me down and I smiled before making my way over to my friends and family. I took off my coat and rest my guitar down and took a seat.

"Hey, how are you?" Rosalie whispered in my ear as she side hugged me and gave me a look to say its ok if I wanted to move.

"I'm ok, I just have to get used to it." I said as I looked over at my ex and his new girlfriend flirting with each other.

"Good, I am proud of you." Rosalie said as I nodded and smiled.

"Where's Ali, I thought I saw her over here." I said as I looked for Alice.

"Oh, she saw some guy she thought was hot so she went to talk to him." Rosalie said as we laughed.

I continued talking with Rosalie and my parents who had come down to support me too, when Alice finally returned to the table, and it was almost time for me to go on.

"Hey B, when did you get over here?" Alice asked me as she hugged me and then took a seat.

"When you were flirting with that guy over there" I said as Rosalie and I laughed and Alice blushed.

"Your day will come Bella Swan when we get to tease you about being in love and blushing about some guy that is hot, sweet and the perfect gentleman." Alice said as I just gave her a look.

She and Rosalie have been trying to convince me that I would find my prince charming and he would ride in and save the day and mend my broken heart, but I would always just laugh at them and say that they weren't making sense, it was just a fairytale, nobody ever got their happy ever after. But they both believed in love and love at first sight and tried to get me to as well. They have both been hurt in the past physically, emotionally and mentally, but yet they just cry over it for a while, then get over it and move on. I wished I could be as strong as them.

Emily came up on stage to thank the person that had just been performing and to welcome up the next person. After this person it would be my turn, I guess it was good that I got to go last; it made it easier for me to perform, as long as I didn't have to go first.

My breath hitched as the guy who was before me walked up onto the stage and I couldn't help but stare at him as he got prepared to perform. He looked up and his gaze landed right on me and I couldn't help but gasp at the intense gaze he had on me. He smiled and I found myself smiling back. I could hear Rosalie and Alice giggling behind me and whispering about me finding my perfect guy and probably not realizing it.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I will be performing a song I wrote myself. It's called She is Loved. I hope you enjoy it." He said.

He began strumming his guitar, and a beautiful sound came out and he opened his mouth to sing.

_**I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
but she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
but she makes me want to believe.**_

It was as if he was singing to me and I couldn't help but smile, at the look he gave me as he sang the song with so much passion. I felt tears drain down my eyes at how beautiful the song sounded, and I didn't know where he got the inspiration from to write the song, but I found myself hoping that it was about me. I was hoping that I was the girl that he needed.

_**And when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here,  
they call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need,  
she is love, and she is all I need,  
she is love, and she is all I need.**_

He finished the song, and I was one of the first people to stand up and clap for him as he thanked the crowd and stepped down, as he passed by he smiled at me and winked. I couldn't help but watch him as he made his way back to his seat, and I noticed his family congratulating him. As he took his seat he looked up at me, and I couldn't help but blush when I realized that he caught me staring at him, nice one Bella!

"Up next we have Bella Swan, one of our regulars for mike night." Emily said.

As Emily introduced me, I took my guitar out of its case and began to make my way up to the stage hoping that I didn't trip or embarrass myself in anyway. As I made it to the stage, my blush only increased as I noticed the intense gaze Edward still had on me, it was as if we were the only two people in the room. Then it hit me, I realized that the song I wrote was for Edward, even though we had never met, he was the one for me and it was the perfect setting.

"Hi, everybody, so this song came to me late one night and I put it together all in that one night. It was really a shocker for me because I didn't understand where the inspiration behind it came from but now, I think I know. So I hope that you all love it and enjoy it." I said as I sat down.

I smiled at him and sat down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I began strumming my guitar, and let the words flow.

_**I think that possibly**_

_**Maybe I'm falling for you**_

_**No one understands me quite like you do **_

_**Through all of the shadowy corners of me **_

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much **_

_**All of the while I never knew **_

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward as I began to bring the song to a close. I could see a smile on his face, and adoration in his eyes as he listened to me sing and as he listened to the words of the song. I was to the end, and I needed to end it with a bang. I realized that my heart was healing and I had found my prince charming, and I realized that I had experienced love at first sight.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much**_

_**All of the while I never knew**_

_**All of the while**_

_**All of the while**_

_**All of the while it was you, you!**_

I ended the song and the whole coffee shop erupted into applause, I could see my family and friends cheering for me and I looked over at Edward and noticed he was clapping for me and so was his family.

"Thank you everybody." I said as I stepped down off the stage and was immediately engulfed in hugs with my best friends.

After all of my family had congratulated me and hugged me, I was finally able to take a breather and I made my way over to the side counter and took a seat. I ordered an espresso and waited whilst it was being made.

"You were awesome up there." I heard someone say and gasped as I turned and saw Edward standing next to me.

I blushed and smiled as he looked at me. I wanted him to sit next to me but I didn't want to be rejected if I asked and he said no.

"May I take a seat?" he asked as I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

He ordered a latte and when we both received our drinks we sat there and a light conversation began to flow, and I found myself liking our conversation, because it felt as if it was only the two of us in the world and no one else. I don't know how long we had been talking or when most of my family had left but I knew we had to leave because it was closing time.

"Hey, Edward and Bella, as much as I don't want to bother you guys and your wonderful love connection, we have to close up the coffee shop." Emily said as Edward chuckled and I blushed.

I reached into my pocket to pay for my coffee when Edward placed his hand on my arm to stop me and paid for both of our coffees, I was surprised and shocked. We said goodbye to Emily, I grabbed my guitar and we made our way out of the shop.

"Is it possible that I can get your number so I can call you sometime?" he asked nervously.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked.

He handed me his phone and I placed my number into his phone and then called my phone from his cell so that I could store his number. He offered me a ride, and I gladly accepted. I kissed him on the cheek when he dropped me off and made my way inside of my apartment.

He did call me after that, and we went out on a few dates. Of course Alice and Rosalie had to make fun of me and tease me of how I found love but I didn't care, they deserved it so I allowed them too, because they had been right about me finding love.

**End of flashback**

On our one year anniversary Edward proposed to me and that was one of the happiest day of my entire life, followed by the day our twin girls Alyssa Esme Cullen and Hanna Rosalie Alice Cullen were born.

We hadn't planned on having kids right away but the first time I found out I was pregnant Edward and I were both ecstatic, and that day he went out and began baby shopping I still laugh at him to this day, but I knew that he would be the best father ever and he was proving it everyday. He was the best husband and best father a girl could ask for.

I couldn't help but smile as I sit on our back porch swing and watch Edward playing with the twins, as I touch my growing bump with the newest addition that will be added to the Cullen clan, and smile as Edward looks up at me and blows me a kiss.

**EPOV**

Looking back on that day that I met Bella in the coffee shop, I am happy that my family dragged me out of the house and made me go up on that stage to sing. I was broken hearted when I walked into that coffee shop and when I entered and saw Bella my heart felt whole again.

That day was one of the best days of my life, along with Bella's acceptance of my proposal, our wedding day, and the day that my daughters Alyssa Esme Cullen and Hanna Rosalie Alice Cullen was born, I was a proud father that day and a proud husband. Now as I play tag with the girls in the backyard, I can't help but smile up at my wife who is on the porch looking out at us and is deep in thought. I was going to be a father again, because Bella was pregnant again with our third child and we were so happy, the girls were happy to be older sisters, and couldn't wait for their sibling to arrive.

I am so glad that I found love in a coffee shop, especially love with my beautiful, gorgeous and loving wife Bella Cullen.

My advice to anyone that doesn't believe in love or that thinks they will never find that someone is to believe and follow your heart, there is someone out there for you, someone that was made for you.

**BPOV**

I'll always remember that day in the coffee shop as if it was yesterday; because that was the day I met the love of my life, my husband and the father of my children.

That day I fell in love in a coffee shop.

**I would like to thank my amazing best friend for looking over this for me. I hope that you all enjoyed it. **

**Songs Sang by Bella and Edward: Landon Pigg- Falling in love in a Coffee Shop and Parachute- She is loved**

**Please click the pretty green button and review! Thanks!**


End file.
